watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan
WindClan is one of the five Clans in the Warriors series. History In the Super Edition Series Crookedstar's Promise When Crookedkit wants to travel to the Moonstone, he knows he has to travel through WindClan territory. He starts his quest when he scents Fallowtail nearby. She starts getting nervous, scenting a cat from her own Clan. Crookedkit scented another warrior, Reedfeather from WindClan, nearby. Fortunately for them, Crookedkit thinks Fallowtail is on a mission from Hailstar, and he doesn't question them. Later, he finds the WindClan border, and he charges through, walking all the way past the territory undetected. After his journey to the farm and back, Beetlepaw scoffs that he probably didn't even make it to WindClan.Category:Clans Later, when Crookedkit is out picking coltsfoot for Brambleberry, a WindClan patrol spots him. Two of the warriors retreat, and Reedfeather alone asks to be brought to camp to speak with Hailstar. As Reedfeather talks to Hailstar, he says he wants to take his kits home. Fallowtail desperately cries that he can't, and the Clan is shocked and silent, now knowing that Willowkit and Graykit are half-Clan. Reedfeather says they are as much as his kits as they are of hers, and Fallowtail becomes silent. Finally, she says she can't let the Clan suffer for her mistake, and Reedfeather brings his kits home. At the next Gathering, tensions rise when Ottersplash mutters that kits were stolen. A WindClan warrior turns and says they weren't stolen, they were just taken home. Beetlenose mentions that he's glad Fallowtail's not here, and Reedfeather says to let her come next time, as he'd like her to know how much the kits prefer eating rabbit to fish. Beetlenose argues, but Hailstar calms things down. Hailstar later launches a patrol to get the kits back in the dead of the night. WindClan resists heavily, and even though they outnumber the RiverClan warriors, Hailstar and his patrol gets away with the kits, almost killing Reedfeather while they are at it. Reedfeather gets up and says the kits aren't worth that much to fight over, and he goes back to the WindClan camp. WindClan never bothers RiverClan about the kits again. When Crookedjaw and Brambleberry need to go to the Moonstone, Talltail, Reedfeather, and Dawnstripe escort them. After questioning the two cats, they let them pass. Bluestar's Prophecy A ThunderClan patrol reports to Pinestar that WindClan scent has been found all over some squirrel blood inside ThunderClan territory. He refuses to battle because there is not enough evidence to prove it was WindClan. At the next Gathering, Pinestar warns all the Clans about this, and WindClan hisses angrily at him. Goosefeather predicts WindClan will cause ThunderClan's destruction from the way a vole's fur is flattened by the wind. He says that like a storm, WindClan will rage through the forest and destroy ThunderClan. Sparrowpelt convinces Pinestar to battle WindClan. Pinestar sees it as two choices: attack WindClan and risk destruction to ThunderClan, or not attack and be unprepared when WindClan attacks. He decides to fight them at dawn. ThunderClan makes all kinds of preparations to battle WindClan, even considering what to do if there is a counterattack. They know that they are bigger and heavier that WindClan, as they are speedy and nimble. Goosefeather later gets another prophecy in a piece of catmint buried inside fur: the only way to defeat WindClan is to destroy their medicine supply while they're at it. They attack the next morning, and WindClan is taken by surprise. However, WindClan has the knowledge of their camp and the territory, and they start to beat ThunderClan even though they are already at the medicine supplies. Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, kills Moonflower, and ThunderClan retreats. At the Gathering, all the other Clans are shocked at how ruthless ThunderClan was in damaging the medicine den after the battle. WindClan sneers at ThunderClan, reminding them that this is a Gathering, and they can't fight. Then they say ThunderClan never cared much for the warrior code anyway. Heatherstar announces at the Gathering that WindClan has restocked their medicine supplies, and that the kits and elders have finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, saying that ThunderClan only fought warriors. Heatherstar corrects herself then, explaining that the elders and kits have finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. She also says the Clan is well fed, but it is evident she is lying, as the warriors look skin and bone. Later, when Oakheart is made a warrior, WindClan cheers for him. When Bluefur is announced, only ThunderClan cheers. At the next Gathering, WindClan says they increased patrols to warn barn cats and kittypets to stay off their land. Pinestar turns the subject back to Clan rivalries, and WindClan, along with the other Clans, get mad. WindClan also says that kittypets rarely reach their borders, as they are too plump to catch rabbits. When Pinestar needs to go to the Moonstone, a WindClan patrol suspiciously checks them to make sure they haven't stolen any prey while crossing their land. During the next Gathering, Heatherstar states that WindClan has thrived during greenleaf, and they have never seen so many rabbits on the moors. She says they are making use of their bountiful gift. Oakheart later reveals that Windflight of ThunderClan used to be a WindClan cat, but WindClan wouldn't take him when they learned of his half-Clan heritage. Firestar's Quest When Firestar has a dream of the ancient SkyClan going to a new home while passing the moors, he tells Cinderpelt about it, and Cinderpelt asks if he's sure it's not WindClan he's seeing. Firestar says no, as there's no trouble in WindClan anyway. At the next Gathering, Tallstar says that all is well in WindClan. Ashfoot has a new litter of three kits, and Onewhisker and Mudclaw chased off a fox who wanted to live on the moors. He gives a warning to Leopardstar, as they chased it into RiverClan territory, and Leopardstar dryly says that's just what they need. Firestar then decides to go rebuild SkyClan, and he has to get permission from WindClan to be led through and out of their territory. They allow him and Sandstorm to do so, but make sure he knows that he is not allowed without permission. When Sandstorm catches quite a few rabbits, Firestar teases her, saying that she must be a WindClan cat now. When Leafstar is getting her nine lives, Swiftstar, the leader of WindClan during SkyClan's exile, gives her one of her lives. In the Original Series Into the Wild Bluestar leads a patrol into WindClan territory, and the patrol scents ShadowClan everywhere. Nearly every bush has been sprayed by ShadowClan, and WindClan was nowhere to be found. They also found blood and fur, indicating there must have been a battle between them. However, no bodies could be found. One-eye comments that WindClan is many, and that they have lived in the uplands for generations. They later find out that Brokenstar, though having shown no sign of hostility at the Gathering, drove WindClan out of their home. The reason they got driven out was that ShadowClan demanded more hunting grounds, and thought that WindClan was too weak. They asked WindClan to give more land, but WindClan refused, resulting in WindClan being driven out. Fire and Ice In the prologue, WindClan has found a place to reside which is relatively close to the Twolegplace near Highstones. It is revealed that they have to hunt for rats as there is no other prey, and Morningflower's kits will soon be born. They find a shadowy tunnel, and are forced to live there for the time being. At a Gathering, Nightpelt states that ShadowClan has more room to hunt for prey now that WindClan is gone. Crookedstar agrees, but Bluestar cries out the WindClan must return. She reminds Crookedstar that they have plenty of prey anyway and she tells Nightpelt to remember how ThunderClan helped chase Brokentail out. The two leaders agree. Bluestar tells Fireheart and Graystripe that she wants them to go find WindClan and bring them back. Tigerclaw reminds them it will be difficult and dangerous, as no cat knows where they have gone. As they start the mission, they head onto WindClan territory. Graystripe comments that it's very windy and he wouldn't like to live there. Just then, they see a RiverClan patrol hunting on WindClan land. Fireheart and Graystripe are almost caught, but they hide in an abandoned badger set, and they escape. They venture closer and closer to Twolegplace, almost losing the scent. Finally they pick on a strong scent, and they go in. At first, the WindClan cats seem hostile, but Tallstar comes up. He says they were expecting ShadowClan, not ThunderClan. Fireheart tells him that Brokenstar has been driven out, and Tallstar agrees to come back. On the way back, Tallstar introduces them to his deputy, Deadfoot. Fireheart carries Morningflower's kit since she feels weak carrying her own. Finally they get to the Thunderpath. A monster rushes by, and Tallstar states that they should cross in groups, the strongest first. When they are bringing the elders over, they plan too late, and a monster rushes near them. Fireheart jumps in front of the WindClan cats, but the monster swerves, and misses them altogether. Onewhisker touches noses with him, acknowledging that he would have died for them. They need to stop for the night, and Ravenpaw takes him in his barn so they can rest. They catch prey for them all, and the Clan sleeps for the night. The next day, Barkface wakes up and looks at the clouds. He prophesies that the clouds are stained with blood and this day will bring an unnecessary death. The rest of the Clan wakes up, and WindClan is escorted back to their camp. Tallstar thanks Fireheart and Graystripe a lot and tells Deadfoot and Onewhisker to escort them to their camp. They need to go past the gorge, making them be on RiverClan territory. They cross onto RiverClan territory, but as they pass the gorge, a RiverClan patrol sees them and attacks. However, a ThunderClan patrol arrives, and Whiteclaw is killed from falling off the edge. Deadfoot and Onewhisker go back to their camp. During the next Gathering, Onewhisker greets Fireheart happily, and Deadfoot greets him too. Fireheart is happy to see WindClan doing so well. Soon, RiverClan and ShadowClan form an alliance and attack WindClan. Onewhisker rushes to ThunderClan camp to ask for help. ThunderClan agrees to come help, and they fight alongside WindClan. ShadowClan retreats first and RiverClan is left. However, they have no choice but to retreat, too, and WindClan wins their territory back. Forest of Secrets Tallstar begins by announcing that his cats are recovering after the battle with RiverClan and ShadowClan. One of their elders has died, but their warriors live to fight another day. Nightstar and Crookedstar let out low growls, but Bluestar is happy for WindClan. Fireheart and Graystripe want to go to Barley's farm so they can ask Ravenpaw about the death of Redtail and Oakheart and what killed them. To do that though, they cross through WindClan's territory after the Gathering, and as they walk back, Deadfoot spots them. However, they lie, saying they caught a scent of a ShadowClan patrol and it lead them there. Deadfoot is alarmed, but Fireheart says the scent was stale. Deadfoot allows them to pass through, still grateful for how ThunderClan helped WindClan in the battle. At the next Gathering, Nightstar reveals that he knows ThunderClan is sheltering Brokenstar. Tallstar whips his head around and asks if it is true. Bluestar admits that it is true, and Tallstar calls her a traitor. He asks if that was why ThunderClan brought them back, to bow down to them and accept anything ThunderClan chose to do. He reminds Bluestar that WindClan still has honor. Nightstar says that if they continue to shelter him, they will hear of trouble. Tallstar says that WindClan will participate, too. When Brackenpaw is training, he scents WindClan and ShadowClan forming an alliance to raid the ThunderClan camp. The two Clans are creeping in through the undergrowth. The battle starts, and it looks like WindClan and ShadowClan have to upper hand. They admit that they are fighting to kill Brokentail. However, they are getting weak when a fresh ThunderClan patrol arrives. The two Clans are forced to retreat. Later, Cinderpaw is about to become an official medicine cat apprentice, and Cloudkit asks if WindClan are going to attack them on the way to Highstones. Yellowfang reminds him that all cats have permission. Rising Storm Whitestorm reminds Fireheart that WindClan and ShadowClan don't know Brokentail is dead, so they might attack again. Bluestar later wants to go to the Moonstone, and Fireheart reminds her that there is still a threat from WindClan. They start the journey, and head onto WindClan territory. They are stopped by a patrol of three WindClan cats. Fireheart starts to says they are just traveling through, but Mudclaw says they are on WindClan territory. Bluestar says she is on her way to StarClan and they have no right to stop them. Mudclaw doesn't flinch, and says that they gave up StarClan's protection when they sheltered Brokentail. Fireheart bursts out that Brokentail died, and the WindClan cats say they still protected a murderer. Fireheart and Bluestar are forced to go back to ThunderClan camp, escorted back to Fourtrees by WindClan. When they get back, ThunderClan is outraged with their behavior. When Cloudpaw goes missing, Fireheart, Ravenpaw, and Sandstorm go off to save him. To do that they run through WindClan territory, and rescue him. On the way back, Ravenpaw takes them as far as the barn and says they have to cross WindClan again. They go on WindClan territory, but are caught by the dawn patrol. Deadfoot hisses that they seem to be making WindClan territory their second home. There starts to be a fight, but ThunderClan easily wins, and WindClan rushes back to get more warriors. However, Cloudpaw, Fireheart, and Sandstorm are already gone. When Fireheart is made deputy, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, congratulates him. A Dangerous Path Tallstar meows his respects to the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. When Tigerstar says that Brokentail's followers are now part of ShadowClan, Tallstar is suspicious, since Brokenstar had done terrible damage to WindClan. When Cinderpelt has to become a full medicine cat, Fireheart reminds her that she needs to take a warrior with her, for last time WindClan didn't let them pass. When Fireheart tells Bluestar about the scattered prey Whitestorm found, Bluestar is intent on the fact that WindClan has been hunting on their territory. Fireheart doesn't understand, knowing that there's probably a dog loose in the forest, but Bluestar will not be nudged from thinking about the treachery of WindClan. She says that WindClan was hunting rabbits and the rabbits must have crossed the RiverClan border by Fourtrees. The WindClan cats chased their prey across both borders and onto ThunderClan territory where they caught and killed it. Bluestar gets hostile, and it seems as if she is planning to attack WindClan. Fireheart is concerned about what will happen if she accuses WindClan at a Gathering. Fireheart's suspicions seem to come true when Bluestar announces that WindClan warriors have been hunting on ThunderClan territory. The WindClan cats spring to their paws, denying this accusation immediately. They tell her to prove it, and Bluestar says that one of their patrols have found the remainders of a dead rabbit. Tallstar says that is not proof, and that she hasn't smelled any WindClan scent or seen any WindClan warriors. Bluestar says that only WindClan hunts rabbits, but Tallstar continues that WindClan has lost prey also, and there are far fewer rabbits on their territory. He accuses ThunderClan of letting warriors hunt on WindClan land and making false accusations to cover anything up. Tallstar swears by StarClan that no WindClan cat has hunted on ThunderClan territory, but says that if she insists on battle, they will be ready. Later, Bluestar announces an attack on WindClan and says she will lead this attack personally. Determined to stop the attack, Fireheart goes onto WindClan territory to talk to Tallstar. Tallstar takes him to his den, and Fireheart starts by talking about the scattered prey. Tallstar snaps that they did not steal prey, and Deadfoot says they've found remains, too. He asks if ThunderClan has been stealing prey, but Fireheart insists that they aren't. Fireheart tells them that he thinks it's a dog, but he can't convince Bluestar. Tallstar says that is isn't his problem, but Fireheart continues that if the two leaders meet in private, there might be peace. Tallstar agrees, and says he will send Ravenpaw to send a message to Bluestar to meet Tallstar the next morning at Fourtrees. The leaders meet at Fourtrees, and Tallstar tells his warriors not to attack unless he commands so. They talk, and finally come to a conclusion that there will not be a battle on the condition that ThunderClan doesn't scent WindClan on either side of the border. The Darkest Hour When Fireheart is on his way to receive his nine lives, a WindClan patrol meets them, and Cinderpelt tells them about Bluestar dying. The patrol offers their respects and lets them go. At the next Gathering, Tallstar compliments Firestar on getting his nine lives. Finally, ShadowClan arrives with RiverClan, and Tigerstar announces that great change will come to the forest. He says that the four clans will become one known as TigerClan, and Leopardstar has already given in. Tallstar steps forward, saying that TigerClan was the name of an ancient Clan, and he has no right to take it. He also says that there have always been four Clans in the forest and Tigerstar is not allowed to change that. He hisses that he'd rather die then ally WindClan with them. One day, Mudclaw comes quickly to the ThunderClan camp, claiming that TigerClan is attacking them. Firestar rushes over, but he is too late. The WindClan camp is full of blood, and the fear-scent fills the air. Warriors are injured everywhere. When he stops to talk to them, he discovers that Tigerstar killed Gorsepaw as a sign to show that that would happen to all the warriors if they didn't join. Tallstar still says that he won't let his Clan join TigerClan, and relays the message that Tigerstar wants them to meet at Fourtrees for a final decision. Tallstar tells Firestar to bring his warriors to Fourtrees tomorrow, for they won't go without a fight. The next day, WindClan and ThunderClan meet, Tigerstar asks them if they still deny. Both leaders look at each other and reject Tigerstar's offer. Then Tigerstar reveals the BloodClan warriors he has and asks one last time if they reject the offer. Tallstar and Firestar still say no, and Tigerstar tells BloodClan to attack. However, BloodClan has plans of it's own, and Scourge kills Tigerstar nine times. Scourge tells the rest of the Clans that he plans to take over the forest, and on the day of the final battle, WindClan participates in the fighting. At the end, when BloodClan has scattered, Tallstar nods respectfully to Firestar, commenting that he owes him his freedom. In the New Prophecy Series In the Power of Three Arc In the Omen of the Stars Arc In the Field Guide Arc In the Novellas In the Short Stories and Plays Category:Clans